Kiddnaped Dolly
by IDontGiveAShit29277282722782
Summary: Mikasa, a yound beautifull girl, is kiddnapped by a attractive, phyco man, this contains rape and may be disturbing for veiwers. You have been warned..


Mikasa wakes up in a unfamiliar room, the wallpaper has beautiful butterflies on the walls and is a baby pink. It's completly to her liking as she is a "girly girl". She soon realises she isn't clothed which makes her uncomfortable, because she is always clothed in something except when she has to go in the shower. She slowly got up noticing the wardrobe and walking towards it where a big mirror could be seen. It was quite random how it was in the middle of the room facing her bed. She looked in the draws to see underwear and socks. After she puts some underwear and a bra on covering up her body, she started to look more in the wardrobe noticing it was all dresses, like something a little princess would wear only in a bigger size. This freaked mikasa out. After looking all over the room to find clues to where and how she got in this room, she was soon disturbed to find the door knob slowly turning and opening. A tall slender man walks out..

"Hello, my beautiful doll" the man says.

W-who are you?! Mikasa says with anger and frustration in her voice.

"My my, you look so cute when you're angry" he chuckled, she would usually find this attractive but in this situation only creeped her out.

"Where am I...?" She said, looking down to her feet uncomfortably.

The man moved closer to her backing her up a wall.

"Oh, this is your new home my sweet!" He replied.

"B-but this isn't my home" she replied soon to feel a sharp slap to her face.

"This is your home! Do not ever think you can leave me, you belong to me!" He yelled.

He started to push his knee imbetween her legs and his hands just above her shoulders.

This made her feel dominated and trapped.

"B-but.." she stutters because she was so scared.

He kissed her cheek

"You shouldn't be careless my dolly..." he started walking out, then locking the door..

After this attractive man who had frightened her she slid down the wall and just cried her self to sleep to find when she woke up again she was tucked in bed, in clothing. She slowly got out of bed and noticed the man standing in the corner.

"Bath time, sweetie!" The man said, sounding excited.

"Uh..uhm.. I'm fine" she replied.

This made the man angry because he wanted her to obey him.

He gave her a cold look warning her she would be punished if she didn't obey him.

She nodded still looking at the ground.

She had a twisted ankle so it hurt when she walked, soon she was in this mans arms being carried to the bathroom, this suprised her, maybe this was his warm side?

When they reach the bathroom she notices its baby pink and has no shower curtain or door which was creepy.

He placed her on the toilet seat and started to undress the pink dress he had put on her wh8)en she was asleep.

"Uhm..I-I got it" she said.

"My sweet, she shouldn't say things like that to me, if you don't want to get punished." He said looking down at her with cold eyes.

She didn't say anything and just let him undress her. Her head bowed in shame.

Once she was fully naked, covering her top half with her arms trying to hide her body from him, he picked her up and placed her in the bath, not taking his hazel nut eyes off her skin. He adored her, he didn't know how long he could hold back but knew he couldn't take her virginity just yet.

"Your skin is so beautifull"he said looking at her legs, stroking his finger up and down it.

"Oh..uhm..thanks.." she said looking away, she was so embarrassed and shame full she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

He started to move his fingers closer to where she didn't want him to go.

"Please don't!"she blurted out soon regretting it as her face was hit with a sharp slap leaving a burning sensation.

"Dolly..what did I tell you?"he screamed at her.

At this point she was shaking with fear, she had been diagnosed with depression and anxiety, she would have one sooner or later as they happend regularly.

She breathed heavily as his hand moved closer to soon be on her womanhood.

She was silently crying at this point because his fingers where gently pushing down on her clit,Mikasa squeezed her eyes shut and cried. He started to become erect and push harder rubbing it slowly trying not to cause her pain because he knew this was her first time. He started pushing his fingers inside her vagina as she gasped for air still crying.he became faster pushing his finger in and out of her uncontrollably. She moaned loudly squinting her eyes shut. "Stop, it hurts!" She yelled.

"Mhm..I'm sorry I can't resist you any longer,dolly" he groaned, moving his fingers faster.

His other free hand started groping her breasts which was not too big or too small but just right. Her nipples began to get hard as she didn't know how to control her body.

He grabbed her waist and unbuckled his pants showing a big penis. She had never seen one this close to her and tried to avoid eye contact. She screamed for him to stop but he just gagged her with a black leather ball, strapping it around her head.

He lifted her up, she was light and had a tight little body which was easy to pick up and carry. And placed his dick at the entry point to her vagina, he slowly puched inside her and she groaned, trying to say stop but being stopped by the gag. The man groaned as her womanhood and innocence broke. The blood from her vagina started to drip down and he pushed himself in and out of her kissing her neck, claiming his property.

He fucked her for 30 miniuts before it stopped hurting her and she started to enjoy it moaning more softly and quietly, he enjoyed this as he liked seeing her at peace but also in pain. He put her down on the toilet lid and opened her legs wide tying her arms to her legs leaving her completly helpless, he started to lick around her vagina lightly as she watched him and cried, her body enjoying it but her mind was going insane for him to stop. She felt shame for her body to betray her and enjoy him fucking her.

He started to lick her out sucking on her clit and making her wet. She was about to break, she was about to cum.

He licked at her pussy intill she did, he liked seeing her break because he knew she is his now,completly. After passing out because she was so tierd he put her to bed.

She woke up in the night after having a dream about her real home, about her family. She held her hands up and looked at the self inflicted injuries she had made not long before she woke up here. She sighed and fell back to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up and dressed herself in some clothing, she sat and waited not realising it was her birthday today. When the man walked in with a massive smile on his face and told her what day it was he said..

"So pick what you want to do today dolly!" He said sweetly

The man had grown closer to her and she to him over the past year she had been here, forgetting exactly how long it had been and how many times he pleasure himself to her.

"Home..I wanna go home" she didn't realise what she had said intill she felt broad hands around her throat choacking her. After a few seconds he stopped and said. "Something els hunny"with a smile.

"...a-a d-ate..in the For-est..?" She said stuttering.

A massive smile on his face when she said that.

"Wonderfully dolly, we will have a date in the forest then!"

She smiled pleased to see his warm side again.

So this is all I could do for now but if you want mikasa and him to fall in love or mikasa escape?! Leave me ideas please.


End file.
